Challenge Accepted
by cookiesaredough
Summary: Brittany get's stuck in a ball pit, Santana reluctantly rescues her. Short drabble!


"Move!" Santana yelled violently at the colourful array of plastic balls, her hands swiped at them roughly as she waded through the mall's ball pit. "Getting in my way…" She huffed and the small circles rattled as she stumbled further into the middle.

"Quick," Brittany uttered from the far end, Santana eyed her target carefully. "I'm stuck, San." The blonde added, effectively jutting her leg upwards as she tried to prove her words. The balls rattled against the movement.

Santana had actually been enjoying the day. Considering they had to baby-sit. That was until Brittany's little sister had insisted on playing in the ball pit – Brittany had allowed her to, after some debate – and okay, the younger Pierce had been having a blast. But then came Brittany's idea of a joke, 'Watch me jump in and swim through them' she had laughed, and before Santana could protest because the sign said – ages four to nine – Brittany had dived literally head first into the pit.

Somehow during her epic dive and clumsy swim, she had snagged her shoelace on the side of the pit. Effectively becoming caught – hence the fact Santana was now wading through plastic spheres and dodging snot-nosed kids.

"Stop it." She growled at the plastic balls surrounding her, "Stop getting in my way!" She lashed out at the offending balls and sent a wave of them to her right, her cheeks flushed with annoyance.

"I can't get free," Brittany explained loudly and Santana again looked to her, Brittany's hair was a mess and her lips mashed together in a pout.

"What's it stuck on?" Santana screamed –it wasn't needed – but she was frustrated. Brittany could hear her fine.

The blonde tried moving a few coloured balls so she could see, however more just rolled and fell in their place. She shrugged, "Can't see."

Santana breathed out heavily and stumbled inelegantly when she stepped on one of the balls. She staggered sideways and shifted awkwardly as she tried to stand up. Plastic balls tumbled around her and yet again she batted them away, "This is the devils playground!" She hissed coming to a stand-still in front of her girlfriend, breathless and tired.

"I like it in here, it's bright." Brittany beamed and Santana allowed a quick smile to capture her lips.

It left as soon as some brat heaved a red ball at her head and she snarled in his direction, he just laughed rottenly and from beside her Brittany poked out her tongue.

"Shit head." Santana mumbled at the boy and Brittany looked softly at her.

"Want me to throw a couple at him?" She asked lightly and honestly, Santana chuckled.

"No, it's already weird enough that we're in here. People will stare even more if you start pummelling devil-balls at a kid." Stated Santana and Brittany grinned at her.

"Help me?" She asked and tugged her leg upwards again, more rattling filled the pit. Santana nodded.

"Stand still," She instructed, swiping at the balls she tried the find Brittany's foot. "Why is there so many?" She mumbled with annoyance, deciding to just go in blind.

Her hands fumbled and weaved between the plastic circles for far longer than she would have liked, before she finally reached Brittany's shoe. She practically clawed at the shoelace like some manic animal in heat, before clutching her girlfriends shoe firmly and tugging. Testing to see if she'd freed the lace.

Brittany's leg moved easily and Santana inwardly sighed at her successful rescue attempt, "All good?" She asked as she idly shoved the plastic balls from around her, standing up straighter.

"Thanks," Brittany smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

Santana grinned in response, before looking around the pit undecidedly. "Can we get out of here now? I'm sick of these balls and screaming kids, also, I think I smell vomit." She grimaced and her face contorted uncomfortably.

Brittany nodded, "Race you out!" She all but hollered capturing a few kids attention in the process, she was moving a second later and Santana – despite her chilled expression – frantically followed.

"Challenge accepted!" She yelled to the back of Brittany's head. Thrashing her arms sporadically she attempted to run through the pit, a determined stare fixed on her face. "_Challenge accepted_."

The plastic balls rattled loudly in the pit as the two girls boisterously raced across the expanse. Laughing and chuckling simultaneously.

Neither saw a smiling Quinn Fabray videoing them with her phone.

The video went viral throughout the school the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm Australian so I spell 'color' - 'colour' :) It's not a spelling mistake. :D**


End file.
